1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the controlling of the odor found in animal waste. More particularly, this invention relates to the controlling of the odor contained in elements designed to hold and contain said animal wastes. Even more particularly, this invention relates to the controlling of the odor found in the waste product of ordinary house cats and providing the animal with a healthy and safe environment in which to deposit their waste product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When cats are contained within a house as pets, for example, it is customary to provide a litter box for use by the cat or cats to deposit their waste products. These products consist of feces and urine. Cats are usually fussy animals and prefer a box containing some kind of granular material in which to deposit their wastes. Often time these granular materials are so-called litter elements that are often made from clay products and the like. Cats prefer to deposit their feces and urine and then cover those deposits by moving fresh litter over these deposits. The urine of animals contains a high amount of ammonia gas within the liquid and, in the case of cats, much of what they excrete with the urine are highly odiferous products. In the wild, cats will mark their territory by spraying these products or gasses on various areas to mark the territory and to deter other cats from entering. Domestic cats still excrete these odiferous elements within their urine and that is why there is a tendency for the litter box to smell badly. It is thus difficult to have cats and at the same time, provide them with the requisite comfortable litter box for their offing's without the usual smell. In addition, cats sometimes will urinate outside the litter box especially if the box is not kept clean on a regular basis. Also, it has be found that cats sometimes do not like litter materials that have been scented and such and prefer more natural products. Of course, using natural, unscented products cannot cover up the odor that may be generated.
Many litter products are said to reduce the smell from cat litter boxes. These are expensive litters that are treated with various deodorant products so as to cover up or mask the smell related thereto. They have not been all that successful in controlling the odor. Additionally, cats do not seem to like litter elements that contain these deodorant products and thus there is the chance a cat will go elsewhere outside the litter box. In addition, litters mixed with and containing Zeolite elements, are known in the prior art. They are said to be effective in containing the waste products but still are lacking in strong odor control and have been found to be unsatisfactory in containing or encapsulating the feces and urine of cats. For decades there have been efforts to use Zeolite elements within the venue of animal odor control without luck. One prior art offering infers that cats are not likely to use pure Zeolite and thus it is necessary to bring the cat up to use of Zeolite alone. It was said that the owner should start out with a low volume of Zeolite in normal kitty litter and then slowly bring the contents up to 100 percent. This was tedious and wasteful and still not satisfactory and these offerings had little success. Since these Zeolite elements are not useful in the encapsulating and retaining of these waste products, most cats do not prefer such products. Thus, there is an ever present need to provide the public with an element and a system that is easy to use and similar to conventional elements but which will effectively remove strong odors from the animal urine and excrement.